come with me on my carousel ride
by thewildthingsarecoming
Summary: and this is as sweet as loving can be  just you and me . MollyLysander.     - 30 Drabbles for 30 Days Challenge.
1. come with me on my carousel ride

come with me on my carousel ride. 

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Sapphires.

A/N: _This is part of the 30 Drabbles for 30 days Challenge over at the HPFC _

* * *

Her head is on the desk, and her hair is splayed out like a flaming halo and she's just so damn distracting, and he just can't get this spell right and he wants to tear his hair out because a huge part of his grade is hanging on this and he can't afford anything less than perfection.

"Five minutes class," comes the drifting voice of Professor Flightweed across the noise of the class, and all Lysander can do is attempt to avert his gaze from the pile of coal in front of him and try not to sigh too loudly.

He doesn't notice (which is shocking really) when she comes up behind him, but the whisper of her voice in his ear and her breath on his neck tickling his hair, sort of knocks the air right out of him (but it's not because he loves her, honest).

"Breathe Ly, seriously, you can do this, we both know it."

He knows that she's right, because he's been practising on everything he can lay his hands on, but it's like he just can't get the cogs to turn in his brain to get the magic flowing properly.

"I can't Moll," he tells her lowly and there must be something like heartbreak in his voice, because he sees this steely glint in her cobalt eyes and then she's telling him to close his own until she says that he can look.

He doesn't really want to because he doesn't have the time, but her voice is like ecstasy to him and he follows her directions like the addict that he is, until he hears a small cough about two feet higher than Molly's head should be.

"Congratulations Lysander," is all he hears before his eyes shoot open and he's looking up at the teacher who is in turn looking down at the desk in front of him where all of the coal he's been trying to spell for the past hour has been transfigured into gemstones.

"I must say, these are quite marvellous, they're the most remarkable shade of blue I think I've ever seen. Looks like all of that practice you've been doing has paid off."

He sits and takes the compliments in silence, because he's too shocked to say a word, and when Professor Flightweed leaves his table to dismiss the class, he finally notices Molly across the room and the half-pleased, half-guilty look lighting up her face as she collects her books and heads out of the door.

It's the wake-up that he needs and he and his books and the gems are out of the door within five seconds and he's running down the corridor after her, ignoring a gaggle of fourth year Hufflepuff girls as he goes.

"Molly, Molly!" he calls as he catches a glimpse of her long red hair and then it's just a case of trying to catch his breath and straighten his mind as he reaches her side.

"Molls, why'd you do it?" he asks her and he knows it's a stupid question because he's pretty sure she's going to say 'just helping a friend', and when he actually thinks about it's even more stupid because he's just asking for pain.

But he just can' help himself.

She thinks about his question for a moment, like actually _thinks_, and his heart kinda slightly soars as she does.

"Well," she starts finally and he's waiting with bated breath, "I couldn't just let you failback there could I? I mean, you deserve that grade more than anyone Ly."

Her words aren't exactly what he was hoping for, but the word 'friends' isn't anywhere in sight, so he smiles brightly back at her, "Thank you so much Molly, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's fine don't worry about," she laughs back at him, "just remember, it's our little secret, yeah?"

Lysander likes that idea more than he'd care to admit, and she's just started walking to her next class when something else crosses his mind.

"Why sapphires?" he calls after her, and she stops for a moment and turns back to him, with her mouth twisted to the left and her noise slightly scrunched up in the way that it does when she thinks.

"Well see, I just concentrated on my favourite colour and then the coal just happened to turn into sapphires," she answers him eventually, "there wasn't really much else to it."

"I didn't know that you liked blue," Lysander says suddenly, and his eyes are so confused that Molly can't help but smile.

"How could I not Ly," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world and he's an idiot because he can't see it, "it's the colour of your eyes."

She leaves him in the middle of the corridor with a rosy glow on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes and he just stands there with a sapphire clutched tightly in his fist and a fool's grin on his face, and he thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe, she's in love with him too.


	2. and baby boy, your world's on fire

and baby boy, your world's on fire.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Love? What do I know about love?

Disclaimer: As before.

* * *

"Love?" Lorcan cries loudly, drawing the attention of several girls across the lake, "What do I know about love?"

"Lorc," Lysander groans dismally as he hits him in the stomach, "what did you have to do that for?"

Lorcan grins at him in that way that he does, because he oozes confidence and all the girls love him and fear isn't a word that resides in his vocabulary, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Come on Ly, lighten up," he laughs and as Lysander just sinks lower against the tree he's leaning against, Lorcan just messes up his twin's hair and carries on laughing anyway.

Lysander swats his brother's hand away before trying to straighten his hair, "Lorc, I came to you with an actual problem and you're really making me start to regret it," he sighs, and when Lorcan actually looks at him, like _really_ looks, he can see the pained confusion in those normally clear blue eyes and resolves there and then to help his little brother in any way that he can.

"I don't know who she is Lysander, but I can promise you this, she'd be an idiot not to fall in love with you," he swears and at his words he sees Lysander's face light up ever-so-slightly as if the storm in his mind has dulled to just rain.

"You think Lorc?" he asks, "because I can't get her out of my head."

Lorcan watches Lysander's eyes as they follow Molly across the lake where she's running away from Lily and Lucy as they conjure water from their wands, and he catches himself smiling because his baby brother's growing up.

"I don't think Ly," he swears quietly, "I know."


	3. you're just sweet like sugar mice

you're just sweet like sugar mice.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Hundreds.

Disclaimer: So I may have forgotten to do one before, so without further delay, anything you recognize isn't mine. End of.

* * *

She smiles glowingly at each of them as one by one they wish her a Happy Birthday (but only after Lucy of course) and she accepts the small cards and gifts that they give to her with sincere gratitude, and it's almost heartbreaking because even the little things mean so much to her (even though she deserves huge, _magnificent,_ m a r v e l l o u s things).

When he covers her eyes with his hands, he can feel the way that her mouth pulls into an 'oh' shape and, when her face splits into one of her most splendid smiles he can feel it with the tips of fingers.

"Ly," she scolds playfully as she brings her hands up over his so that she can pull them away.

"Uh, uh, uh," he responds swiftly, "you'll ruin the surprise if you look now."

So she just sighs and waits (im)patiently until he moves his hands from her eyes and lets his fingers trail absentmindedly through her blazing hair as he sits down in the space next to her.

Her blueblue eyes flutter open and she sees the cupcake in front of her, and from the ski-whiff candle and slightly over-browned sponge that's visible just under the messy white frosting, she can tell that Lysander has made it for her himself.

He watches as her face lights up with pure and unadulterated joy and he thinks that maybe the burns covering his hands were worth it.

Then suddenly she notices something that she hadn't on her first glance, and if she was shining before then now she's glowing like a solar flare.

"Are those?" she asks with honest disbelief.

"Yep," he answers and he almost can't help the pride that colours his words.

"But how did you - ?"

"I have my ways Molly," he teases merrily and when she flings her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek he just can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face.

"But hundreds and thousands Ly?" she says to him, incredulity colouring her every word as she sits there with her arms still loosely around his neck, "How did you get them?"

"There's nothing I wouldn't get for you Molly," he promises her, and as he rests his forehead on the top of her hair she blows out her candle, and he can't help but hope her wish is for him.


	4. she breathes brighter than technicolour

she breathes brighter than technicolour

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Sunshine

Disclaimer: As before; no really.

* * *

"At the risk of sounding seriously cheesy, you're like sunshine I swear," he says to her as they're walking hand in hand through the school courtyard one day during the Easter holidays.

"What?" she says to him, and her face is this wonderful mix of amusement, disbelief and happiness and he has to admit it looks superb on her.

He brings their entwined hands up to his mouth and kisses her fingers and his eyes are _bright-emerald-grass-green_ and his smile is as breathtaking as a muggle rollercoaster.

"Well, you are," he reaffirms, "you light up my somewhat dull and boring life".

"Dull and boring," she laughs, "have you not seen where we are?"

"Of course I have," he tells her sweetly, "but magic is nothing compared to you."


	5. paint my night sky like ocean days

paint my night sky like ocean days.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Moonlight

Disclaimer: Me. Own anything recognisable? Yeah, maybe next time.

* * *

He looks at her through blurred vision and thinks to himself vaguely that it looks like she's got diamonds falling from her eyes and that she kind of looks ethereal and sparkly and yeah, pretty much just magnificent.

In reality, she's kneeling in the mud next to him, with the heartbreak bleeding from her eyes along with her mascara, and she's clutching at his hand oh-so-tightly because she's desperate to anchor him to her as her patronus goes for help.

"Gosh Molls, I'm so sorry," he says to her weakly, and the humour he's trying to inject into his voice is devastating, "I kinda ruined all of this huh. I sort of do that a lot don't I? Ruin everything."

"Ly, don't be stupid you're perfect, you never ruin anything, only make it better," she tells him, her voice shaking because his clear blue eyes are kind of dazed and that damn help isn't getting there fast enough.

She thinks he hears her words, because he keeps moving his head slightly and she's doing everything that she can think of to keep him conscious and because that's still not enough, she starts rubbing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb, and the words start to trip off of her tongue like t r e a c l e.

She doesn't really know what she's saying, just that if she stops this might all be over. So she tells him how she sort of slightly may have fallen in ever-so-slight like with him when she first saw him on the train all those years ago and that how she knew she loved him when he went stargazing with her at the top of the astronomy tower at three o'clock in the morning one clear summer night, and how when he compared her to sunshine, he made her entire life.

"You've asked me, what I'd compare you to thousands of times since then Ly, and I've never breathed a word because whatever I thought of never seemed _good_ enough," she explains to him sincerely.

"But honestly, if I had to pick I'd say moonlight. Not because you're scary and foreboding, but, and at the risk of sounding cheesier than you did, because you sort of chase away all the things that I'm not sure of and you lead me straight out of all of the darkness (out of Lucy's shadow). You make me feel brave Ly. Like I can be something better when I'm with you."

**

* * *

**

P.S

He wakes up in the hospital wing two days later, with bandages on his head and his arm and a gap in his memory and Molly's there (of course), folded into the seat next to his bed, still holding onto his hand like he's a balloon that might float away.

When he asks her later about what exactly happened (because he honestly cannot remember), she shrugs it off, because he knows the basic facts, and even when he presses her, all he really gets is something about her prattling on about nonsense to keep him conscious, and how she kept a cool head the whole time.

Nevertheless, in the middle of the night when he can't sleep, he can recall faint whisperings about moonbeams and courage and see diamonds falling like ice through his mind's midnight sky.

**

* * *

**

P.P.S

Professor Neville Longbottom, has lived through a Wizarding War and a Hogwarts staffed by Death Eaters, hell he's even killed the final horcrux of one of the most evil wizards of all time. But if you ever ask him what the most terrifying thing he's ever seen is, he'll tell you that's it's the porcelain face of a heart-broken, tear-stained girl who has spoken herself hoarse trying to keep the boy she'd die for tethered to this world with her.


	6. write your love story, on her heart

write your love story, on her heart.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Fiery-Orange Hair.

Disclaimer: Now it's next time. Still a fail. Oh well.

* * *

'_There are lots of things that I love about Molly. _

_Her cobalt diamond eyes, her kinda slightly dazzling smile, her "electric copper" (as she likes to call it) fiery –orange (the colour it really is) hair, her sparkling wit and charming personality."_

* * *

"Hey!" she says to Lysander, her tone accusatory as she reads over his shoulder what he's been writing on the spare piece of crumpled parchment he found at the bottom of his school-bag.

"What," he questions, and his eyes are wide with feigned innocence as his mouth pulls up into that crooked smile of his that she adores ever so much.

She hits him playfully in the arm and laughs as he pretends to wince, "My hair is _totally_ electric copper," she states seriously, like her word is law, "and you know it."

Lysander rolls his eyes and chuckles at her, "Yeah sure, whatever you say love."

* * *

**A/N**: I have a friend who will swear every which way from now until the end of the earth that his hair is in fact 'electric copper' and not ginger. None of us believe him :) But yeah, that's where the idea came from.


	7. playpretend you're brave little girl

play-pretend you're brave little girl.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Marked

Disclaimer: Aren't you getting bored of this yet? I obviously own nothing you recognise.

* * *

"Ly," she says suddenly, and he flicks his gleaming green eyes up to her face immediately with one eyebrow raised in question, "I think you have a fan club".

They follow Lily's gaze over Molly's shoulder where a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls are making eyes at Lysander and when he turns to look at them, they smile prettily for him and one with blonde curls and chocolate eyes winks at him disarmingly.

He turns back to the table with colour flushing his cheeks and Molly can't help the way that her heart constricts in her chest and her fists clench unconsciously under the table. Across the table from her, she notices Lysander eyes continue to look behind her and she feels like she's drowning until she feels a hand on hers.

She looks up to see Lily staring at her purposefully and as she unclenches her fist under the table she feels parchment and something much heavier drop into her hand. Carefully she unfolds Lily's message, and Molly's eyes widen as she reads her messy scrawl.

_Make a choice Molly. _

_If you don't soon, you might risk losing that boy forever._

She looks at the other heavier object in her hand, and she's surprised to see a tube of blood red lipstick, and when she looks to Lily with her clear blue eyes full of fear and bewilderment, all she catches is her cousins smile before she turns back to the work she's doing.

Molly's at a loss of what to do, because she and Lysander have been friends since first year, and he's the most brilliant thing that she has in her life and she's terrified of changing anything because if she loses him, she doesn't know what she'll do. But when she hears voices getting louder behind her, and looks behind her to see that girl from before standing up, she makes her choice.

"Hey Ly," she calls and he turns back to look her straight in the eyes, and before she can think about what she's doing or what might happen, she leans over the table and kisses him soundly on the lips. Molly thinks she hears gasps around them and she can actually feel Lily's smile burning into her back, but when she pulls back she has eyes only for Lysander.

He looks at her for a moment, and he's quiet and wide-eyed and she actually feels cracks start to form in her heart, but then he leans towards her and out of everything that he could say, he apologises.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks him, and it's all she can do to keep the fear from her voice.

"Because," he starts quietly, "I'm the one who should have done that a long time ago."

Molly just sits there, open-mouthed and stares at him, and it isn't until she hears a cough behind her that she starts feeling alive again.

"So Lysander, I was wondering if you know -," Molly looks up as the blonde girl from before (whose name she vaguely remembers as being something like Beth) starts talking in her sugary sweet voice, and within moments she's slicking on the redred lipstick that Lily slipped her and leaning over to kiss Lysander again firmly on the lips, then again on the widest part of the crisp, white material of his shirt. Pausing only to whisper in his ear words that make him shiver and shocked at the same time.

"You're mine Ly, no one else's."

She pulls back in one fluid movement, sweeping her books up into her arms and stepping away from the table so that when she turns, she just so happens to be standing in front of Beth.

Molly gives her a smile like magnesium before walking away, leaving behind her a shell-shocked boy, a speechless girl and a silent table, all enthralled by the stain of the ruby red lips that have marked his shirt.


	8. and darling, life is your kaleidoscope

and darling, life is your kaleidoscope.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Blissful

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't going to be mine unless I turn into the world's most amazing thief, which, let's be honest, is a highly unlikely future event.

* * *

They're young and in love and he makes her shine like a solar flare with nothing more than his words, and he can make her entire life with nothing more than a smile, and it's not about being _blissful_ or perfectly happy.

It's about so much m o r e than that.

Every day is about being giddy on each other's presence, and never really needing anybody else to be complete. It's about having someone by your side who you may not always agree with but will always fight for your dreams, because to them, your dreams are as important as theirs.

It's about Molly having him and Lysander having her and about _them_ having their own w o n d r o u s little world in which to live remarkably with one another.


	9. just reinforce your heart with glass

just reinforce your heart with glass.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Groan

* * *

"Ly, Ly -" she calls after him as he heads towards the lake, "Lysander!"

He doesn't wait, he just pretends that he hasn't heard her into a run, and it isn't until he reaches the very edge of the frozen lake that he stops to catch his breath, and when she finally catches him up, he's just standing there breathing out clouds of steam into the winter air.

"Ly-"she starts quietly, but he lifts his head up to the sky with a groan and she pauses for a moment, because she's never seen him lose it before, never seen him get angry (and if she's honest it frightens her a little bit, because he's _Lysander_, and he's calm and sweet and always level-headed).

"It's okay, really, I mean they're only words, they don't really mean anything-"

"That's not the point," he shouts suddenly, and when he turns around to look at her with fire blazing in his eyes, it takes all of her might not to physically flinch away from him, "he should never have said anything in the first place, and neither should she. I hate the way you let her talk to you sometimes Molly, you just let her walk all over you, why do you do that? I just don't understand?"

His breathing is harsh again by the time he's finished and there's still anger burning through his veins, but when he looks back to her, with a hand running through his hair, it knocks the air right out of him, douses the fire in an instant.

She's just standing there as if she's been physically hit, pale face stark against her crimson hair and her eyes are wide and shocked and there's something that might be the ghost of a tear traced down her cheek.

It takes the sight of her face, beautiful even when shattered, to bring him back to himself, and his legs can't carry him fast enough to her, where he can't find quite the right words to express how sorry his is for what he's done.

Molly looks up at him with glassy eyes, and when he sees the diamonds in them wavering, he pulls her tightly to him and tells her that he loves her and that he's sorry and that he swears on everything that he is that he'll never, _ever_, hurt her again, because he doesn't know what else to do.

He holds her like that until the sun starts to set, and snow begins to drift lazily from the sky, but they don't move until the sparkle in her eyes is firmly in place and she's steady by his side.

"Are we okay?" he asks her tentatively and there's worry in his eyes.

"Yeah," she nods slowly, "we are."

* * *

She knows that he's lying when he says he'll never hurt her, because he can't possibly know that for certain, but she thinks that maybe, just maybe, he'll be worth the heartache when it comes.


	10. you're more electric than lightning

you're more electric than lightning.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: "Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?"

Disclaimer: I think you know by now, right? If you've read it before, it's totally not mine.

* * *

"Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?" Molly demands, her face flushed and her eyes wide.

Lysander just grins at her lazily, and replies calmly, "Because I wanted to Molls."

She glares at him from behind her soaking wet hair, and he just grins at her mischievously.

"I am so going to get you for this," she tells him, her voice an almost impossible mix of ice and laughter.

"I'd like to see you try," Lysander teases her, his smile lighting up his entire face.

She raises an eyebrow at him and tilts her head to one side in acknowledgement of the challenge, "I'm not going to even have to try," she tells him, her conviction colouring her words.

"Oh," he responds, "and how are you going to manage that?"

She steps towards him slowly, one hand reaching for her wand, "Because you love me," she says, "and you'll do _anything_ to see me happy."


	11. lie to me, love is never easy

lie to me, love is never easy.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Empty

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, if you recognise it, it's not mine.

* * *

She'll never ever admit it.

Not to anyone.

Not ever.

But when he's gone, it's like there's a hole in her heart.

It's like the twinkle in her eye has disappeared

It's as if she's suddenly empty, and no amount of – well, no amount of _anything_ can make her feel whole again.

Not until he's back shining incandescently on her soul again and she's home in the warmth and safety of his arms.

Not until they're together again.


	12. madness makes the world go round

madness makes the world go round

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Raving

Disclaimer: I totally had the rights, no seriously, I did. Then these flying monkeys came out of nowhere from this strange witchy woman and now they're totally gone. It ruined my day.

* * *

"I swear I had it Ly," she tells him frantically, "it was here a second ago."

"Breathe Molls, we'll find it," Lysander promises her smoothly as her fingers flit erratically over the stacks of ivory parchment she has surrounding her.

It takes exactly, seven minutes and 23 seconds, before her fingers finally close around the soft quill she'd been using and even though she's red from panicking and there are tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she smiles so blindingly at her find, that Lysander almost does a double-take.

"You're an actual raving lunatic," he informs her, his head shaking in disbelief, "did you know that?"

It's at precisely this point that the staircase to the girls dormitories decided to flatten and down, somewhat haphazardly, came Graham Normvele a fifth year with a reputation for thinking himself a ladies' man and well, not being one.

When he skids to a halt, red-faced and bruised, in front of a group of sixth year girls, the entire common room bursts into laughter, and Molly can't do anything but stare at Lysander as he bursts into actual maniacal laughter, which has tears leaking from his brightbright eyes and his arms clutching his sides tightly in agony.

"Yeah," she mutters under her breath mutinously, as she just watches Lysander suffocating from laughter next to her, "because I'm the psychotic one in this relationship."


	13. but the stars, they bleed glitter

but the stars, they bleed glitter

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Continually.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes by know, don't cha?

* * *

He thinks that they're nothing compared to her.

The stars, he means, because sure, they're _pretty _and radiant and they practically light up the night sky, and sure, maybe they're endless (well, sort-of).

But she's more like wordlessly glorious and continually dazzling and f o r e v e r, all wrapped up into this single sort of perfectly imperfect mess that he can't help but love.

So yeah, when he's finished thinking, they're undeniably **nothing** compared to her.


	14. and their words burn like razorblades

and their words burn like razorblades.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Maniac

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, it doesn't belong to me. Shame.

* * *

They keep telling him that he's crazy, that he's just another lunatic, after-all with his mother being who she is, it must run through the family, and although he pretends he doesn't care. Sometimes, he just doesn't have enough conviction in him to convince himself as well as everyone else that he's okay.

They never bother with Lorcan (why would they?) after-all, he's a ladies' man and chaser on the quidditch team and all of the girls think that he's 'beautiful'.

Lysander on the other hand, he's quietly intelligent and an esteemed member of the charms club and even though they're twins, by society's standards, he's nowhere near as handsome as his brother (although his best-friend looks at him as if he lights up her entire universe).

So he suffers in silence day after day, because to tell Lorcan would be weakness (he doesn't need his baby brother fighting his battles) and to fight back would be giving them what they want, so he feigns coolness and just lets the comments slide off of him.

It's late one day in October, when Molly finds Lysander on the very outskirts of the forbidden forest, and there's the ghost of what might be tears down his face, but she can't be sure, because he's just sitting there in silence, so she sits by his side until he's ready to talk.

"They tell me I'm mad," he murmurs to her quietly, "that I'm a maniac crazed by my mother's genetics."

She watches him carefully and smiles gently, as he charms the blades of emerald grass around them to dance with no wind.

"You are mad," she tells him honestly, and when he turns to look at her with devastation and disbelief inked all over his face, it takes all of her courage to carry on, "but so am I. And so are they."

He smiles weakly at her words, and she just places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We're all mad Ly," she swears to him, "some of us just accept it more easily than others."


	15. your reflection ripples on the water

your reflection ripples in the water

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Dreamily

Disclaimer: You know the drill, and if not, skip back a couple and refresh your memory.

* * *

He wanders dreamily through life with a smile on his face and this sort of sparkle in his eyes, and he never seems to want for anything, and she stumbles through her every-days with this timid sort of shine, and questions on her tongue, and it's not that she wants for anything, it's more that she's looking for something more.

Lysander's nice and smart and oh-so-easy to love and Molly's impulsive and sarcastic and defensive (because she's terrified of being vulnerable and broken and hurt).

He sees through her facade oh-so-easily though, and over time, he has the patience to break her walls apart brick by brick until her hesitant glow has burst into a full-fledged supernova and she actually thinks that she might just love him.

She changes for him too, she's softer in her sharpest edges, and she appreciates things she never did before and they're something like total opposites, but it doesn't matter because they _work_, and that's all that counts right?

They're so different sometimes that it hurts, but the faults they have in themselves are strengths in one another and together they're sort of like caesium and water because they just mutually explode into something that's more glorious and spectacular than what they are apart.

In the end though, what's important is that he found her when he wasn't really ever looking, and in her endlessly searching eyes, she thinks that he might just be the something more that she's always been looking for in her p r e t e n d magic world.

After-all she thinks, only real magic could be so effortlessly marvellous, and that's exactly what he is.


	16. oh god, they shine so bright

oh god, they shine so bright

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Brightness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, no really.

* * *

It's such a cliché (which is surprising because she's never been _that_ type of girl) but she honestly doesn't care, because he is to her what r e a l magic and fairytales are all about (not that nonsense that they teach them at school).

Then again, their fairy story isn't really about gowns and tiara's and true love's first kiss. No, it's about love and brightness and r e a l happily-ever-afters.


	17. there's hope for you yet princess

there's hope for you yet princess.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Closed

Disclaimer: Come on seriously, it must be burned into your memory by now.

* * *

Lysander always wonders how a girl as marvellous as Molly can see the world through eyes as closed as hers are, because in their wonderful world of real-life magic and fairytales, all she sees is science and cynicism and happily-ever-afters until the next bad thing happens.

If he's honest with himself, it doesn't really surprise him though, after-all he's met Percy more than several times, and although Lucy is a brighter, more glowing version of her mother, Molly is a child shaped by the ideals of a father with too many plans for her future for his own good, and it's because of this that he isn't surprised by her lack of vision.

Sometimes though, when they're by the lake or in the common room, and they're just talking and laughing or doing some piece of work for class, Lysander will see this twinkle in her eye or this sort of radiance in her smile when she notices the kind of thing that only he normally sees and it sort of lights this glimmer of hope in his chest and makes him think that yeah, if he's patient.

He can open her eyes after-all.


	18. i'll breathe you like you're oxygen

i'll breathe you like you're oxygen

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Opened

* * *

It's the summer after their seventh and final year, and they're visiting a muggle park on a warm august evening and she giggles brightly as he pushes her on the swings allowing his fingers to brush the ticklish area of her lower back every time she comes back to him.

The sun is sinking behind the trees and the sky-turned-kaleidoscope is setting their world on fire and when she jumps off of the seat and whirls around to get her revenge on him for tickling her, he can't help but fall in love with her all over again, especially when he sees the way that she's opened her heart up to him the way that a child opens a storybook.

She chases him endlessly around the park until they collapse in a heap on the _brightemeraldgreen_ grass panting and laughing and joyous, with her hair splayed around her head like a fiery halo and his fringe flung haphazardly in his eyes.

They sit there until their breathing has calmed and all of the stars have come out and then he points out the constellations and planets above them as they hold hands and she just listens enchanted by his words and moves closer when the wind begins to bite her skin.

It's almost two in the morning when they think about leaving, and she's wearing his jacket and he's basking in her glitter and rain radiance and they think that if every day in their future is like this one.

Then maybe it won't be as hard as people say.


	19. idiocy is her evidentiary support

idiocy is her evidentiary support

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: "Judgemental, much?"

* * *

She flops down in the seat next to him with a scowl on her face and her books in her arms and he can tell something is wrong because he _knows_ Molly better than anybody else.

"What's up?" he asks calmly as she huffs next to him.

"Nothing," she mutters angrily," just stupid Finnegan, and his stupid, stupid face, and his stupid, stupid hair and his-"

"Stupid, stupid, stupidness?"

She glares at him through fiery blue eyes, and he just holds up his hands in mock defeat, "What's got you so fired up about him anyway?"

"He's just so arrogant and ignorant and fake," she cries, whilst her fingers clutch tightly at fabric of her robes in anger.

"Gosh Molls," Lysander says to her with eyes wide with surprise, "judgemental, much? You don't even really know the guy."

She just pouts her pink lips at him, and watches as his features melt into this lazily amused sort of smile, "Well yeah, I might not know him that well, but I can still tell you that he's an absolute idiot."


	20. and dreams are made of their starshine

and dreams are made of their starshine

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Dancing.

* * *

She watches them every day as they shine brighter and brighter and fall _oh-so-much_ more madly in love with one another and she's not jealous (she **swears**), but sometimes it's actually agony watching the way that they seem to be dancing with one another, even though they never really learnt the steps.

Because sure, Lucy has Lorcan, and yes they're this strange sort of p e r f e c t for one another, but Molly and Lysander just seem to be like a single shattered soul reunited only when they're together, and she's aware that she's already said that she isn't jealous ( because she's not, she's not, she's not, she's not!) but her sister seems to have found actual overwhelming, breath-taking, simply marvellous love, and Lucy can't compete with that.

She can't equal it, and with Lorcan, she isn't sure if she's found it, but if it makes her as glorious as Molly is when she's with Lysander, then _god_, she'll spend the rest of her days searching for it.


	21. this is where your dreams take wing

this is where your dreams take wing

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Flower Garden

* * *

Molly's never been the m a r r i a g e sort of girl,

but with Lysander,

sometimes she finds herself

absentmindedly _dreaming_ about some marvellous sunshine day

in the not-too-distant future,

where she's wearing a long flowing ivory dress and

there are **crystals** and daisies woven through her hair,

and Lysander has m o o n_beams_ dancing off of every part of him,

and they're together

and in l-o-v-e

in the heart of a flower garden

in the middle of nowhere,

and she's the happiest she has ever been,

and when she glidesfloatsglitters down the aisle

and they _promise_ one another

the _**whole-entire-world**_

she thinks to herself

that maybe, just maybe

she could be the m a r r y i n g type of girl

(if only Lysander was her groom).


	22. but sweetheart, love takes courage

but sweetheart, love takes courage 

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Truthfully

* * *

He's never seen anything more heart-shatteringly devastating than the single tear that rolls from her dazzling eyes because she just looks **broken** and she's the one person he knows who's not supposed to break.

"It'll be fine," he tells her gently but she just looks at him with these empty sort of overflowing eyes.

"Have you ever had to watch your life fall apart at the seams before?" she asks him quietly and he's left sort of speechless.

He pulls her close and strokes her hair whilst he searches for the right words to say to make everything right in her topsy-turvy world.

"What can I do Molls," he pleads quietly, "what can I do to make it all okay again?"

Her fingers tighten in the fabric of his clothes, and she pulls herself more into him as the tears fall more forcefully down her cheeks, "Just tell me that you love me, Ly, please. Just say it like you mean it and eventually I'll be okay."

"I love you Molly," he whispers to her truthfully, "and I'm always going to mean it."


	23. but you're just a bittersweet tragedy

but you're just a bittersweet tragedy.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Lies.

* * *

She loves him very much, and she thinks that he loves her and she's aware that their (supposed) adoration of one another should be enough, but sometimes, when she's alone she thinks that maybe, just maybe she and Lysander are a f a c a d e (and it's logical because why should something so perfectly wonderful happen to her?)

The thing is though, even though she does sometimes think it's all pretend, if it turns out that what they have actually is all lies, it'll break her to within a very inch of her capacity to live, because she sort-of gave her entire soul to him _oh-so-_long ago (without ever really realising it).

And if she's **painfully** honest, that's the reason that she's terrified of him not loving her back (because he has the power to make her crumble into pieces).


	24. time is never on our side

time is never on our side

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Gone

* * *

What you have princess, is what most people spend their whole lives dreaming about, and for all the pouting and the playing-pretend that you don't appreciate this s u p e r n o v a that's beginning to grow and **pulse **between you, even you can see (can't you?) that if you wake up one morning and he's gone, your blazing world will fade to shades of ash and grey?

So, darling, wake up and taste the mandrake potion, because as much as he loves you, he won't stay for eternity, his heart won't withstand the wait.


	25. you'll be my perfect everyday

you'll be me perfect every-day.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Bones

* * *

They're lying on the beach hand-in-hand, and the waves are literally licking their toes, and there's this glorious smattering of stars and planets on the midnight canvas that just so happens to be the sky above them.

There's sand in her crimson hair and the drying strands of his dark-blond fringe cling to his forehead and their clothes and belongings are discarded somewhere close to the rock-pools which are coming dangerously close to being covered by the sea, but if they're honest, neither of them really care.

He runs his fingers gently through the tangles of her hair with his free hand whilst she rubs circles into the back of his hand that she's holding with her thumb and he looks at her like she's more wonderful than all of the constellations in the universe.

"How much do you love me?" he asks her curiously, and she watches him with her bright blue eyes as she rolls the words around in her mind.

It takes a moment for her to think, but then her face is lit up like potassium and water and she smiles blindingly at him, "I love you so much, that when I'm all wrinkly and my bones are creaky, you'll still be the most important part of my life."


	26. you break like you're a crayon darling

you break like you're a crayon darling

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Soldier

* * *

Molly's not jealous, no she's **never**(always) jealous, because he's Lysander, and she doesn't own him. She's just his best friend who knows everything about him, and because they're best friends she doesn't get a say in who he loves (because she knows that it won't ever be her) and she's okay with that (or not) but only because she doesn't have a choice.

Some days though, when he's laughing and smiling and making her life simply wonderful she thinks that she could fight for him.

Thinks that she could make herself a soldier in this war of love concerning his heart, because she needs him to breathe, and, because seeing him with those other girls that aren't her, is completely and utterly heart-shattering.


	27. just dance to their paintspattered drum

just dance to their paint-spattered drum.

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Amethyst

* * *

Their lives are this phenomenal mess of splodges and splutters of unbelievable colours in dazzling shades of amethyst and diamond and ruby, and it's a w e-**inspiring**.

Because every time a mistake appears on their canvas, they manage to make it into something far more beautiful than anyone would ever have believed possible.

And it might just be them, over-coming obstacle after obstacle in their glorious rainbow way that they do, but to be honest (and you can ask anyone), it's more to do with the way that they turn the shades of grey in everybody else's mundane lives into a kaleidoscope whirl of blazing, _wonderful_, **glory**.


	28. oh lovely, i'd swear my heart to you

oh lovely, i'd swear my heart to you

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Water.

* * *

They've got d a y s left before the final summer of their rest of their lives, and the buzzing of magic within the school, is nothing compared to the simmering, bubbling hum of excitement, as student after student discusses the possibilities waiting within touching distance.

They're going to be aurors and journalists for Witch Weekly or Healers at St Mungo's and there's so much hope and happiness filling the castle that it's stifling for the uncertainty rushing through her veins.

He's finds her in the middle of the lake, just floating in the water with her hair a fairytale frame around her face and her cobalt shiny eyes lost in the clear blue sky above them, and he stands at the edge of the shore and watches and waits.

She sighs from where she's laying on the crystal surface of the lake, and there are so many things that she wants to tell him, but she's too afraid to say.

(Like how she's terrified of losing him and not knowing what to do next and how out of everything the thought of being left behind scares her more than anything should be able to).

Lysander doesn't know how he sees it, but when the crystal rolls slowly down her cheek into the water, he does, and his limbs react by themselves as he dives thoughtlessly into the lake.

When he reaches her, the tears are freely staining her _prettypretty_ face, and there are words so powerful in her eyes that it's all he can do to just hold her.

They tread water for what feels like hours, and all the while he whispers to her (in that way that he does) that everything will be fine, (because that's just the way that things are) and that no matter what happens, and regardless of whatever comes their way.

He will _neverevernever_ leave her.

(And she believes him, because he loves her, and she loves him, and he'd never lie to her because that's what true love is, trusting one another unconditionally _forever-and-ever-and-always_).


	29. can you keep her secret boy?

can you keep her secret boy?

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Fire

* * *

She watches you as you dance through life darling-boy, and she sees things that no-one else ever will, because they simply aren't looking.

Like the way that you smile when the Giant Squid waves its tentacles at you from the lake during History of Magic or the way that you only wear blue and silver because you're in love with the night sky, or even the way that your eyes blaze with glittering cerulean fire when you're happy.

It's m o r e than that though, because she sees how you live in the shadows of your baby brother (much like she does her sister); how you don't think that you'll ever _really_ be good enough and how some days, you look so lost and young that it hurts, because even though you float through life, you don't always know where you're going.

But here's the thing boy, and don't be too surprised.

Regardless of what you may think, she loves you anyway, because she sees you in all of your glory, even when no-one else can, and she'll probably never tell you, (because that would require being brave, and she's really rather not), but she really thinks that you're beautiful.


	30. pour the sparkles from her smile

pour the sparkles from her smile

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: "I chose _you_."

* * *

"I chose _you_," she tells him suddenly, as if the thoughts just rolled into her head and he just looks at her with his confused grey blue eyes because he isn't quite sure how to respond.

"What?" she asks him when he just stares at her, "I only mean, that no one or nothing else did. Not magic or destiny or any people we know. I chose you, because I think you're kind of marvellous and I can't imagine life without you."

"And oh," she continues with a glittering smile, "because you make me laugh when no one else can."


	31. this is just our once upon a time

this is just our once upon a time

Pairing: MollyLysander

Prompt: Stormier

A/N: This is the last drabble, and I just wanted to say thank you very much, to the people who read this story, particularly thethymeisright who has reviewed every single chapter, it means an awful lot to me, so thank you =].

* * *

When you're together, everything is m a r v e l l o u s (because that's how life is with her, a _fairytale_), but when your apart it's so much harder because the shades of grey leak in, in her absence.

With her by your side, you only see the way that your mother and father look l o v i n g l y at one another and the way they hold hands under the table when they sit next to each other, but alone, your hung up on the way that Percy and Audrey fight over the silliest, most **unimportan**t things (and it hurts to think that two people who are supposed to _love _each other so much, can tell each other such hateful things).

It plays on your mind, until one day she asks you what's wrong with those wide, concerned eyes of hers, and you tell her, because she deserves the truth, that life only gets stormier from here on out.

When you're done, she puts her arms around you and holds you tight (and it isn't until she's simply holding you that you realise that she always knows exactly what you need).

She doesn't pull away, but she does tell you not to worry, because you have time to live and love and learn, and you can handle anything that comes your way because they'll be your own mistakes (no one else's).

And as long as her hand is in yours, you can make it through anything.

_

* * *

_

-and it's not easy, and it's rarely simple,

_but it's __always__ perfectly unperfect-_


End file.
